


natsuya hates january

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold Weather, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: Natsuya's bad day was really his own fault, but Nao's there to cheer him up anyway.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	natsuya hates january

**Author's Note:**

> if natsuya went to classes in real life this would be the result

Natsuya was having a horrible day. No, he was having a horrible year, and it was only the second week of January. January is too cold for human life.

He had to wake up before noon, and he had to go to classes, and the rain soaked his backpack and ruined his paper. His boyfriend Nao keeps telling him to use a proper backpack instead of a drawstring bag, and Natsuya is stubborn enough to keep his drawstring bag out of spite.

When he reprinted his paper, he had sighed in relief, thinking that everything was going to be fine.

Everything was not fine, Natsuya says to himself later that afternoon.

He had _homework_ , and his professor didn’t accept his paper, and it was _still raining_.

Natsuya could practically hear Nao’s voice in his head telling him that he’s in his second semester and that he should stop griping about it, especially at 2am.

He also found out that he forgot to take a science quiz, and there are no make ups for it.

And then he missed his bus because he was too busy texting Nao about his problems. Now, he has to sit in the cold, pouring rain and wait another half an hour for the next one.

Really, Natsuya’s bad day was his own fault, but he blames the universe for all of his misfortunes.

Nao has stopped responding to his texts, so naturally, Natsuya wants to bug him even more through phone call. He knows that Nao always leaves his ringer on when he’s at home.

Nao picks up the phone before the first ring finishes. Even though Natsuya knew that Nao was going to pick up, he still can’t help but feel surprised every time.

“Hey, what’s up?”

He knows that Nao can’t see him, but Natsuya is beaming, despite his complaining about his horrible day. He could never get tired of Nao’s voice.

“Baaaaabe,” he whines. “I’m freezing. All of my limbs are going to fall off.”

Nao sighs. “It’s your fault that you wrecked the car last month.”

In Natsuya’s defense, when he woke Nao up in the middle of the night for food, Nao told him to do whatever he wanted as long as he could sleep. Nao hadn’t had the best day at work. Natsuya just wanted a hamburger at 2 o’clock in the morning, and in his words, “some fucker was trying to chase him,” and then he swerved into a fence.

Nao was diagnosed with high blood pressure a week later.

“What does the car have to do with this?” Natsuya asks. He can hear Nao sighing again, so he assumes he’s being stupid once again.

Natsuya tends to do a lot of stupid things, and as much as Nao wants to believe that he is against all of it, sometimes he’s definitely encouraging it. When Natsuya said he wanted to enroll in university to outsmart his little brother out of spite, Nao egged him on.

Sometimes it’s a miracle that Natsuya is even alive at all, with how reckless he is. 

Nonetheless, Nao does love his wild card of a boyfriend, and Natsuya definitely appreciates that Nao keeps him from completely going off the rails even though it’s not Nao’s responsibility.

“If you hadn’t wrecked the car, you wouldn’t have to rely on public transportation,” Nao explains gently. Natsuya just drags out an ‘oh’ in response.

“It’s okay, the bus is going to be warm,” Nao reassures. “Once you get off the bus stop, it’s only a five minute walk back to the apartment.”

Natsuya doesn’t say anything after that, just appreciating Nao’s voice.

“Natsuya, are you still there?”

Nao’s voice cuts him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, babe, I’m still here,” Natsuya reassures him. “I just... love your voice.”

Nao laughs. “Of course you do. Anyway, I have to go make dinner, so I’ll talk to you when you come home. See you later, love.”

“Bye, angel,” Natsuya sighs, upset that the call was going to be cut short.

But the bus arrives right at that minute, and Natsuya has never been more excited to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://marutsuke-haru.tumblr.com)!


End file.
